


Like Honey

by izzylawliet



Series: Dark and Twisted [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Bloodplay, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Knifeplay, M/M, Torture, and don't blame me if this fucks you up, lots of dark shit basically, oh and smut, smut is in here too, so don't read if you are lighthearted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylawliet/pseuds/izzylawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could a man with a voice so sweet have a heart so dark and a mind so twisted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Honey

“Look, hyung, it doesn’t hurt…” Hongbin’s all too sweet voice whispered as he guided Taekwoon’s wrist to drag the blade over his skin, opening up a wound that caused an almost garbled moan to leave his throat. It sounded so beautiful and Taekwoon would have to be stupid to not see how aroused Hongbin seemed to grow as blood swelled to the surface and seeped through the open wound.

“And look…” Hongbin continued, his voices so much more whispered at this point and it was obvious that he was affected by the first cut across his sharp hipbone. “Don’t you think it looks pretty?”

Taekwoon’s lips parted and he couldn’t deny how lovely Hongbin’s skin looked with the red sliding over it. His groin heated and his limbs shook lightly.

“So…pretty.” Taekwoon agreed. His voice was light and airy, sinful as he flickered his eyes up to Hongbin’s. His catlike gaze was blown with arousal and Hongbin felt a swell of pride in his chest at just how easily Taekwoon had bent to his will.

“Do it again for me…on your own this time.”

Hongbin’s back arched as another cut was drawn across his skin. A prettier moan left his lips this time and Taekwoon got carried away. He pressed the blade to his flesh a third time and Hongbin had to grab his wrist to stop him. “N-No more…fuck me now, hyung.”

Taekwoon dropped the knife off to the side of the bed and began to cant his hips forward. His cock had stayed achingly hard inside of the smaller man this entire time and now he could chase his orgasm properly.  

\--

Hongbin shifted and overlapped his legs in the opposing ways this time. His head cocked to the side as his pretty lips parted in a soft ‘o’ of approval.

“A little higher, hyung. You’re on the right track…just go higher.” Taekwoon glanced over his shoulder at his lover and then back to the tied man before him, his eyes emotionless as he looked over the naked body and down to the knife in his hand. He had the blade to the man’s bare thigh, seeing the soft layer of thin hair reflecting off the shiny silver. “You’ll cut his femoral artery and we don’t want that yet, do we?”

“No…” Taekwoon spoke softly, his tone ever so light, lacking any harshness and it only made the bound and gagged man cry harder. “I don’t like how he cries.”

Hongbin let out a short laugh at the way his hyung was progressing, growing, and learning his own preferences that were not of Hongbin’s guidance, but were definitely beautiful on their own. “Remember I showed you the last time what to do to make them stop crying.”

Taekwoon’s eyes lit up for just a slight moment before he nodded curtly. His hand curled around the man’s jaw to steady him, eyes focused intently as the blade was drawn from the man’s thigh without even cutting it and directed to the small pocket in the corner of the man’s eye. The fact that this man was paralyzed made it easy for Taekwoon.

“Maybe next time we won’t have to paralyze them.” Hongbin said absentmindedly while watching Taekwoon have his fun. It was like he had known what Taekwoon was thinking all along. His hand pressed on his thigh gently, feeling some of the fresher cuts from Taekwoon’s steady hand. His cock was hard in his jeans, but he never got pleasure from touching himself anymore.

He would much rather Taekwoon’s bloody hand and mouth on him.

\--

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Taekwoon said with tears in his eyes. It had taken Hongbin just near a year to gain all of Taekwoon’s trust that he had been able to get them to this point. And now Hongbin just had to play his cards right to mold the man to what he wanted him to be.

Taekwoon’s fingers were curled into fists as he pulled away from Hongbin. The younger man knew that if he took a step forward, Taekwoon would flee like a frightened animal. He could see it in his eyes and no one knew Taekwoon better than him.

“But if I feel pleasure from it, Taekwoon, then how could that be considered hurting me?” He asked in a soft tone. He was being gentle with the man so as not to scare him off.

Obviously the question confused Taekwoon and he didn’t know what to make of it, but he was considering it. He had always been a gentle lover. Taekwoon had always been thorough in caring and making Hongbin feel good. While he wasn’t so good with his words, his actions did more than speak for him, always being soft and considerate, almost thoughtful if actions were capable of such a thing.

“Don’t you want to make me feel good?” Hongbin pushed after a moment of silence. He knew he had to be careful with what he said and prod at Taekwoon’s insecurities in just the right way.

“Of course I do...” Taekwoon finally gave way.

Hongbin smiled a bit more brightly, moving forward and feeling pleased that Taekwoon didn’t back away from him. He nodded his head instead. Hongbin slid his hands around Taekwoon’s to bring his fingers straight once again and then around his waist, holding them their until he felt the long fingers curl around him like they normally did.

“Then you can do it, hyung…I know you can.” Hongbin encouraged as his hands slid up Taekwoon’s strong arms, knowing that this man could be capable of so much if he was just pushed into the right direction…

\--

It was beginning to be a lot for Taekwoon, too much even and yet there was not a single part of him that could accept that he might disappoint Hongbin in that way. While this was something that he had thought would be beyond even his darkest desires, he was finding that he liked it more than he thought was acceptable. And he wanted to stop.

But he couldn’t.

There was no way that Hongbin would let him.

“Taekwoon!” Hongbin said shortly. This drew Taekwoon’s eyes from the daze that they had been in, unseeing while staring at the pool of blood before him, staining the whites of Hongbin’s socks, bleeding through the material and ruining it for good. “Do you want a turn?” The younger man asked as he gained his boyfriend’s attention.

Part of Taekwoon, a large part, wanted to say ‘no’ because this was wrong and it seemed like the man already might be dead, so what would the point in continuing be?

Taekwoon knew.

He just didn’t want to be the one to say it. Or start it.

“I like to watch you, Princess.” Taekwoon commented softly, watching how Hongbin’s eyes lit up, knowing just where this would lead and he would have to follow through with what was being done rather than object in any way. He had already lost Hongbin once because he refused to do something and he couldn’t go through that again.

He still hard healing wounds along his back from what Hongbin had done to him.

“Is that so, hyung?” Hongbin asked in the sweetest voice, dripping in honey, so sweet as it ran through Taekwoon’s ear drums, running through his veins and lighting them with such fire that he felt the sparks of arousal already there, even if the act that had been committed before him should have been enough to make him celibate for the rest of his life.

“Come over here and watch then.”

Already, Hongbin was pushing his pants down and out of the way, having gone with the drawstrings for this purpose to begin with. And Taekwoon was taking the bait even if he tried to get his body to _stop_. He wanted Hongbin and there was no going back on that. He stepped into the pool of blood with his bare feet, not even minding how his foot brushed against the warm thigh of the man who had met his fate at Hongbin’s hand—he had had no chance of survival with him. He moved behind his smaller lover and was already looking down at his ass, so perky and round and knowing just how to tear into him to give Hongbin everything that he wanted.

Slowly, the two of them kneeled back down onto the floor so Hongbin could continue to have his fun, legs spread for the elder man to push into him, which he did with the deepest of groans something with as soft of a voice like his could manage.

And Hongbin was letting out a delighted scream, taking pleasure from the pain that was obviously not normal, not expected, and yet it only made Taekwoon’s cock _harder_.

With the blood squelching beneath their knees as Taekwoon took Hongbin in the way that he liked— _hard and slow, make me_ bleed _, hyung_ —Hongbin continued to carve designs into the dead man’s flesh, seeing how the blood no longer pooled to the surface now that his heart wasn’t beating.

It was such a shame.


End file.
